Le second rescapé
by Arianrhod34
Summary: Suite de From out of the rain. Ianto tombe malade après cette journée passée à chasser les voyageurs de la nuit ...
1. Chapitre 1

_Fic écrite il y a quelques mois. Je me décide à la poster, bonne lecture !_

Déclaration : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les emprunter. Merci à Russel T Davies et à la BBC de les avoir créés.

Résumé : Ianto après cette journée passée à chasser les voyageurs de la nuit tombe malade …

Rappel de quelques dialogues de l'épisode :

Jack et Ianto vont voir Christina, le premier témoins des voyageurs de la nuit. Christina en s'adressant à Jack :  
- Vos yeux sont plus vieux que votre visage.  
- C'est une mauvaise chose ?  
- Oui. Ça veut dire que vous n'êtes pas à votre place. Que vous venez de nulle part.

Christina en s'adressant à Ianto :  
- Ils vous ont touché, je le sens. Ils vous ont touché alors qu'ils passaient devant vous.

**Chapitre 1**

Dans le bureau de Jack, Ianto remplissait un formulaire Torchwood pour classer la fiole en argent qui avait servi à voler et contenir les dernières respirations des victimes des voyageurs de la nuit.

« Les pellicules dans la chambre de Jonathan ... » dit Jack.  
« Je les ai prises et détruites. Espérons que ce soit la fin » répondit Ianto.  
« Ce qui m'inquiète, c'est tous ces bouts de films perdus. Oubliés dans des caves poussiéreuses, cachés dans des lofts. Les voyageurs de la nuit pourraient encore être là, quelque part. A attendre. »  
Ianto tendit la fiole en argent à Jack et quitta le bureau.

Jack le regarda partir vaguement inquiet pour lui. Ils n'avaient réussi à sauver qu'un seul enfant, maigre résultat … mais c'était grâce à lui. Il rangea la fiole dans le coffre fort dont seul lui-même et Ianto avaient la combinaison.

« Ianto ! » cria Jack en espérant qu'il ne soit pas parti.

Ianto rangeait le bureau de Gwen, il n'était pas parti bien sûr.

Quand Jack les avait abandonnés, Gwen avait pris naturellement le commandement de l'équipe. Elle avait demandé à Ianto de les accompagner sur le terrain. Malgré le chagrin qu'il ressentait et le fait qu'il n'avait jamais fait cela auparavant, il avait accepté.

Cela lui avait permis d'exister aux yeux de ses collègues, de partager les expériences extraordinaires qu'ils vivaient semaine après semaine. Malgré l'absence cruelle de Jack il s'était enfin intégré à l'équipe. Libéré du poids de Lisa il pouvait être lui-même. Ses connaissances du Hub leur avaient été très utiles, probablement plus que sa présence dans le feu de l'action … bien qu'il ait gagné leur estime en sauvant quelques situations délicates. Il faut dire qu'à ce moment là ils n'avaient que peu d'estime pour Ianto à l'image d'Owen qui n'avait même pas compris ce que représentais Ianto pour Jack. Codes des coffres-forts, classement des archives, remplissage de papiers administratifs incompréhensibles pour le commun des mortels, gestion des dépenses de Torchwood … il avait même imité la signature de Jack pour cacher son absence, répondu aux attentes de l'administration centrale… Il s'était révélé indispensable ! Cela lui avait redonné confiance en lui.

A son retour, Jack ne remit pas en cause cette nouvelle organisation. Ianto était toujours le premier arrivé et souvent le dernier parti, parfois pour rester le plus longtemps possible avec Jack ... Torchwood était à présent toute sa vie.

Ianto se planta dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il portait justement sa chemise rouge, la préférée de Jack …  
« Prépare nous un café. »  
« Yep.»

Ianto s'était impliqué émotionnellement dans cette mission, Jack n'avait pas envie de le laisser repartir seul chez lui. Il s'assit à son bureau et en profita pour ranger quelques papiers qui trainaient sur son bureau. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose, Ianto était déjà passé par là. Il enleva ses bretelles et se détendit. Ses pensées s'envolèrent vers cette époque où il faisait partie de cette troupe ambulante …

Il remontait déjà avec un plateau. Il posa une tasse sur le bureau de Jack et s'assit sur la chaise en face du bureau. Ils prirent le temps de humer la fumée du café et de le boire tout doucement alors qu'il était brûlant. Jack lui parla alors de sa vie telle qu'elle était à cette époque là. Ianto buvait littéralement ses paroles plutôt que son café, ravi d'en savoir plus sur Jack et d'être son confident.

Alors qu'un silence s'installait, Ianto demanda : « Comment Christina a su que les voyageurs de la nuit m'avaient touchés ? »  
« Malgré toutes mes recherches, cette troupe est restée un mystère. Ils l'avaient touchée elle aussi … peut être qu'il est resté une connexion. Elle a lu en moi si facilement … mais je ne suis pas d'accord avec elle. Je suis à ma place, ici sur Terre et maintenant. Maintenant avec toi. »  
Ianto ne disait rien. Jack ajouta : « Comment te sens-tu ? »  
« Bien, bien … » répondit Ianto un peu trop vite.  
« Ne te fais pas prier Ianto ! C'est ton boss qui te le demande ! »  
Ianto le regarda amusé.  
« Ça ne regarde pas le boss, j'ai fini mon boulot, le reste est perso … »  
« Oh oui et quel boulot ! C'était du bon boulot Ianto. »  
Jack faisait rarement des compliments, Ianto savoura celui-ci. Il répondit du coup à la question de Jack.

« Je me sens vide, il y a eu un peu trop de morts à mon goût aujourd'hui … »  
« Comme trop souvent … » dit Jack en se levant vers Ianto.  
Il s'assit sur son bureau, se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa tendrement …


	2. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2**

Il était 5 heures du matin … Jack ne dormait pas. Il était étendu sur le dos prés de son amant, il écoutait sa respiration. Son sommeil était souvent agité, pas vraiment étonnant en travaillant pour Torchwood. Il n'était pas le seul … Owen distribuait régulièrement des somnifères après les missions les plus difficiles.

Justement Ianto semblait faire un cauchemar. Il gémissait dans son sommeil et commençait à s'agiter. Il était allongé sur le flanc gauche, Jack lui caressa doucement le dos pour le rassurer, en essayant de ne pas le réveiller. Ils s'approcha de ses cheveux pour sentir son odeur … Les gémissement se firent plus forts et il s'assit brusquement en criant, évitant de peu d'assommer Jack au passage. Il avait le cœur qui battait la chamade, il mit quelques secondes à se rappeler où il était et les événements de la journée.

« Eh ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? » demanda Jack.  
« J'ai rêvé des voyageurs de la nuit … ils m'attirent vers eux et je ne pouvais pas résister …»  
« Un cauchemar, voilà tout » coupa Jack.  
« Mais cela semblait réel Jack. Je sentais cette odeur iodée et … »  
« Ok, si ça peut te rassurer je demanderai demain à Owen de t'examiner. Partons chez toi. »  
« Maintenant ?? Mais pourquoi ? »  
« Parce que je le veux » répondit Jack un sourire aux lèvres.

Ianto leva les yeux au ciel. Comme s'il devait lui obéir en tout … Avec une personnalité comme celle de Jack il fallait lui résister de temps en temps sinon, il pouvait se transformer en tyran. Jack prenait souvent sans demander mais Ianto faisait de même et il était souvent à l'origine de leurs ébats. Jack était peut être plus fort que Ianto physiquement mais pas mentalement. Jack le savait bien depuis qu'il avait découvert Lisa, il avait été littéralement abasourdi par son double jeu et furieux de s'être laissé si facilement berner. Mais Jack ne restait pas souvent en colère et Ianto avait remonté la pente, seul, tout en assumant son travail à Torchwood. Jack avait réfléchi à ce qui s'était passé, l'avait observé et avait fini par admirer sa force mentale. Il s'était senti très rapidement à nouveau attiré par ce jeune homme blessé, compliqué et brillant. Un mélange qui attirait Jack, en plus des costumes qu'il portait avec toujours autant d'élégance. La chance n'avait pas vraiment sourit à Ianto jusque là et Jack avait décidé que cela devait changer.

Lentement mais sûrement ils s'étaient construits une relation qui allait bien au-delà de la simple attirance physique. Ianto lui apportait l'écoute dont Jack avait besoin. L'immortalité était un fardeau difficile à supporter et Jack avait besoin d'aide. Ils étaient, chacun à leur façon, deux hommes solitaires qui avaient trouvé un équilibre, qui se confiaient mutuellement leurs états d'âmes.

Ils se rhabillèrent en silence et quittèrent le Hub. Tout se passait en général au Hub, Ianto retournait à son appartement pour se doucher et se changer. Mais ces derniers temps, il avait laissé quelques costumes au Hub … même s'il n'habitait pas loin, c'était pratique. Ils prenaient leurs habitudes tous les deux, cette pensée fit sourire Ianto.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement à l'appartement de Ianto. Celui-ci n'était pas loin du Hub, ils l'avaient rejoint à pied. Ianto partit immédiatement prendre une douche. Il était transi de froid et ne se sentait pas bien._  
« Bizarre, … mais qu'est-ce qu'il a en tête ?? »_ se demanda Ianto alors que le Capitaine était toujours dans son salon.  
Peut être allait-il se préparer un café, il cria : « … et ne touche pas à la machine à café, elle ne te résisterait pas ! »

Ianto se déshabilla dans la salle de bain et se glissa sous la douche. L'eau chaude sur ses muscles fatigués lui fit du bien, il avait particulièrement mal à l'épaule là où le GhostMaker l'avait agrippé.

Il ne tarda pas à sentir un air frais sur sa nuque, Jack avait ouvert la cabine de douche et s'y glissait. Il attrapa le gel douche et commença à le laver.  
« Tu vois, je sais être doux … »  
Ianto ne dit rien, il se laissa faire. Les moments de tendresse étaient rares.  
« Ouah, tu dois avoir un truc à me demander ou alors il y a quelque chose de grave ! »  
« Mais non, qu'est-ce que tu vas imaginer … »  
« Tu n'auras rien ! Il est 5h30 du mat, je suis crevé et je compte bien aller me recoucher » ajouta Ianto. C'était plutôt pour lui lancer un défi, car il ne le pensait pas il en avait autant envie que lui.

Quelques temps plus tard …

« Puisque tu as décidé que je ne dormirai pas, je vais préparer le petit déj' » dit Ianto en caleçon après sa seconde douche de la journée qui ne faisait pourtant que commencer.  
« Je te conseille de finir de t'habiller … »  
Ianto leva les yeux au ciel.  
« Je te rappelle que je ne me régénère pas moi. Tu ne peux pas abuser de moi comme ça, je bosse et j'ai besoin de repos. »  
« Justement c'est de ça dont je veux te parler. Et ne raconte pas d'histoires ! Tu étais aussi actif que moi, il me semble. »  
Ianto quitta la chambre, suffisamment rapidement pour que le Capitaine ne voie pas un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres.

Jack le rejoignit dans la cuisine. Ianto avait sorti des brioches et s'afférait autour d'une machine à café aussi sophistiquée que celle du Hub.  
« Est-ce que la seconde fois où l'on s'est rencontré tu avais préparé le café ici ? »  
« Oui, j'avais déjà cet appartement et cette machine à expresso. Quand je suis revenu à Cardiff cet appartement était libre. Une aubaine si prés du Hub, je me suis décidé vite. »  
« Et moi qui croyait que tu ignorais tout de tes charmes ! »  
« Tu sais bien que je ne pensais pas que tu m'engagerais aussi vite … Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que j'allais ressentir, même si j'avais compris qu'un peu de flatterie ne me serait pas inutile. »  
« Hum, je vois. Ma réputation m'avait précédée. »  
« Oui, mais ça ne s'est pas vraiment passé comme je le pensais … » dit Ianto.  
Jack avait très bien vu passer un nuage noir sur son visage.  
« J'en ai fait souffrir plus d'un ! »

Ils avaient déjà eu une longue conversation au sujet de Lisa et de Torchwwod Londres. Il savait que Jack lui avait entièrement pardonné sa trahison, mais c'était pour Ianto toujours douloureux d'en parler. Il ne s'était pas encore pardonné à lui-même toutes les souffrances et les morts qu'avaient engendré ses actes.  
« A quoi penses-tu Ianto ? » demanda doucement Jack en le voyant s'évader dans ses pensées.  
« C'est toujours aussi douloureux d'évoquer Lisa … ma loyauté va à Torchwood maintenant et pour toujours … le toujours ne sera peut être pas long, l'espérance de vie n'est pas bien élevée, n'est-ce pas Jack ? »  
« Pas depuis mon arrivée ! J'ai fait remonter les statistiques ! » lança Jack en l'entourant de ses bras.  
« Donc tu sais quel âge tu as, espèce de menteur » souffla Ianto sous le charme des ces yeux qui le dévoraient plus qu'ils ne le regardaient.  
Jack lui avait révélé beaucoup de choses mais ne voulait pas lui donner son âge et cela agaçait Ianto.  
« Ce n'est pas pour parler de moi qu'on est là mais pour parler de toi. »  
« Je sens que je vais adorer, bois ton café au lieu de dire des co***ries ! »  
Jack s'exécuta, il ne fallait pas rigoler avec le café de Ianto.

« Bref, ce que je voulais te dire, c'est que j'ai décidé d'officialiser certaines responsabilités et de t'en donner d'autres. J'ai fait une demande à l'administration centrale et j'ai eu leur autorisation. Je peux donc maintenant t'en parler et te demander ton accord. »  
« Mais de quoi parles-tu Jack ?» demanda Ianto la bouche pleine de brioche.  
« Eh bien, tu pourras signer les dossiers à ma place. Tu auras tous les codes, les numéros de téléphone de nos responsables, le budget de Torchwood, un accès illimité aux réserves et archives, au réseau Torchwood … Et cerise sur le gâteau, un salaire revu à la hausse. Qu'en dis-tu ? »  
Jack faisait de Ianto son bras droit d'un point de vue administratif et de façon officielle. Il le regardait étonné et ravi.  
« Ils veulent te rencontrer et … » ajouta Jack.  
« … me rencontrer mais pourquoi ?? » demanda précipitamment Ianto.  
L'idée de retourner à Londres à la rencontre de la bureaucratie ne l'enchantait absolument pas.  
« Ne stresse pas ! Ils apprécient déjà ton travail !! Ils ont vu la différence quand tu as commencé à reprendre mes rapports … et aussi les dépenses de Torchwood … et tout le reste. C'est juste un briefing pour t'expliquer les derniers détails que tu ne connais pas encore. »  
« Ah, bon, si c'est nécessaire. »  
« Est-ce que c'est un oui ? »  
« Oui … »


	3. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3**

Au Hub, Owen et Tosh s'affairaient déjà tous deux sur les ordinateurs. L'arrivée simultanée de Jack et Ianto fit sourire Tosh, Owen fit comme s'il n'avait pas vu. Jack, quand à lui, arborait un sourire ravageur. Il était très à l'aise, cela ne le dérangeait pas, au contraire il adorait sentir les regards sur lui. Ianto partit directement à la machine à café, discrètement comme il savait si bien le faire. Il avait proposé à Jack d'arriver un peu après lui pour éviter que les autres ne se fassent des idées. Mais Jack avait bien entendu refusé en le regardant avec un air de défi. Ianto avait abandonné l'idée, feignant l'indifférence. Il ne voulait pas cacher sa relation avec le Capitaine mais il ne trouvait pas cela très judicieux de s'afficher devant le reste de l'équipe.

Gwen arriva très en retard. Elle se glissa en catimini devant l'ordinateur qu'Owen venait de quitter, elle aussi avait eu une nuit agitée. Cela se lisait sur son visage, elle ne pouvait pas le cacher.

Ianto distribua ses cafés et reçut des sourires en retour, de quoi bien démarrer une journée. De tous sauf d'Owen qui lui lança un regard glacial qui ne surprit pas Ianto, leurs rapports étaient tendus depuis le retour de Jack. Peut être avait-il espéré que Ianto reprenne son ancienne place … mais Jack n'avait pas remis en cause leur organisation à son retour laissant Ianto les accompagner à chaque mission. Et il ne savait pas encore que Jack venait de lui donner de nouvelles responsabilités … Ianto nota intérieurement ce point à aborder avec Jack. Il voulait ménager la susceptibilité d'Owen, une subtilité qui échappait parfois à Jack. Ianto rejoignit la cuisine en se disant que le mieux était probablement de ne rien dire à personne.  
« _Le mensonge par omission, une technique comme une autre_ » pensa-t-il.

Il était plongé dans ses pensées, réfléchissant à la manière d'aborder ce sujet avec Jack, quand il sentit le souffle de celui-ci sur sa nuque.  
« Jack … » commença Ianto en souriant, « besoin de quelque chose ? » demanda-t-il en se tournant, il fit un pas en arrière et le contempla avec un air parfaitement professionnel.  
Jack lui tendit sa tasse vide, Ianto ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire, c'était bien la première fois qu'il lui ramenait sa tasse.  
« Je t'ai amené un dossier que j'aimerais que tu lises. Je voudrais avoir ton avis. »  
« Je m'y met tout de suite, boss. »

Jack repartit vers son bureau, les mains dans les poches et le sourire aux lèvres, exactement comme Ianto qui rejoignit le sofa. Il était hors de question de rejoindre Jack dans son bureau et il se sentait fatigué, il se dit que c'était l'endroit idéal pour se plonger dans la lecture du rapport.

« Tiens, Ianto s'est endormi sur le sofa ! » s'étonna Tosh.  
Effectivement en pleine lecture du dossier que lui avait donné Jack, Ianto semblait endormi sur le sofa.

Owen se dit que s'en était trop, arriver avec Jack, s'endormir sur le sofa … et puis quoi encore ! Ses nuits à lui étaient froides et solitaires … La colère montait en lui, personne ne semblait choqué par l'attitude de Ianto. Il décida de le réveiller sans ménagements, il lui fallait une petite leçon.

Il chercha pendant quelques minutes un objet bruyant ou un moyen de le réveiller en sursaut mais il ne trouva rien qui fasse suffisamment de bruit. Finalement, il s'approcha de lui avec son arme et tira un coup en l'air, ce qui fait un bruit tonitruant. Tosh fit un bond sur son siège tout comme Gwen et Jack sortit en trombe de son bureau.  
« Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ! » hurla Jack depuis la porte de son bureau.  
« J'essaye de réveiller Ianto, mais je n'y arrive pas » cria Owen qui l'examinait depuis quelques secondes.  
Jack était fou de rage, il descendit en courant les escaliers, prêt à en découdre avec Owen. Gwen et Tosh s'approchèrent aussi.  
« Tu m'engueuleras plus tard Jack, si tu veux bien. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as donné cette nuit ? » lui demanda Owen sur un ton accusateur.  
« Mais rien du tout ! »  
« Tu es sûr ? »  
Jack hocha la tête.  
« Aide-moi à la transporter en bas. Il n'est pas dans son état normal.»

Tosh et Gwen s'accoudèrent à la rambarde et Jack descendit Ianto avec l'aide d'Owen.  
« Ok » dit Owen, « il ne répond à aucun stimuli, ce n'est pas bon ça … » Owen pensait tout haut.  
Il ouvrit sa chemise, plaça différents capteurs sur son torse ainsi que sur sa tête.  
« On dirait un coma … il faut que je vérifie l'activité cérébrale … » dit Owen en regardant Jack.  
Il alluma les moniteurs et régla les différents paramètres.  
« Bon, ce n'est pas un coma, il a une activité cérébrale … mais qu'est-ce qu'il a ?? Il a de la fièvre, c'est peut être une infection … son rythme cardiaque est aussi anormal … »  
Owen lui fit une prise de sang à la recherche de toxines et ajouta pour se débarrasser de son public : « Cela va me prendre un peu de temps. »  
Gwen et Tosh repartirent vers les moniteurs.

Jack ne bougea pas, il regardait Ianto intensément.  
« Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris Owen ? »  
« On en parlera plus tard » murmura Owen en serrant les dents.  
« Est-ce qu'il nous entend ? »  
« J'en sais rien, tu n'as qu'à essayer de lui parler, s'il a une conscience minimale nous devrions le voir sur son activité cérébrale. »

Jack s'exécuta. Il attrapa un tabouret et se mit à parler à Ianto, doucement prés de son oreille tout en lui caressant les cheveux. Il continua en lui prenant la main …

Owen s'affairait sur ses moniteurs, évitant de les regarder.  
« Il t'entend Jack, je ne sais pas s'il s'en souviendra mais il y a une réaction. »

Owen laissa Jack en paix avec Ianto pendant plusieurs minutes, il culpabilisait … un peu. Cela faisait un moment qu'il était ouvertement désagréable avec le coffee boy, en sachant au fond de lui-même que c'était par pure jalousie et désespoir. S'il mourrait aujourd'hui … il chassa cette idée, il était trop tôt pour s'inquiéter.

« Est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose d'inhabituel cette nuit, ou hier ? » demanda Owen en se tournant vers Jack.  
« Hier n'a pas été une journée ordinaire. Cette nuit il a rêvé des voyageurs de la nuit et il m'a dit que le rêve semblait réel. Je lui ai dit que je te demanderai de l'examiner … mais sans y prêter attention. Je n'y ai plus pensé ce matin.»  
« Est-ce que ça serait possible qu'ils soient entrés dans sa conscience ? Ils pourraient continuer de vivre dans ses souvenirs ? Il suffirait de lui donner le retcon pour qu'il les oublie et qu'il retrouve son état normal. »  
« Non, je ne pense pas. Ils ne peuvent vivre que dans de vieilles pellicules, vivre dans la pensée ou les souvenirs c'est autre chose. »  
« Ok, ok … et cette marque à l'épaule ? »  
« C'est le GhostMaker qui lui a faite. Ils l'ont touché à deux reprises : quand vous étiez au cinéma et qu'ils se sont échappés du film et quand le GhostMaker lui a repris la fiole. »  
« Il reste peut être une connexion ? Je vais demander à Tosh de l'examiner à la recherche d'un résidu d'énergie. »

Tandis qu'Owen entamait différentes analyses avec le sang de Ianto, Tosh l'examinait à son tour. Elle commença elle aussi par lui caresser les cheveux, affectueusement.

« Effectivement Owen, il y a un résidu d'énergie. Mais tout est parfaitement normal, il a été touché par cet homme et s'est en train de se dissiper. Je suis désolée je n'ai pas trouvé autre chose … je remonte, Owen. Je reviens si je trouve quelque chose ou si j'ai une idée. »  
« Ouais, merci Tosh. Jack, je continue mes analyses. Tu peux remonter aussi, je t'appelle si j'ai du nouveau. »

Jack lança un regard à Ianto, il était toujours torse nu et relié à toutes se machines, Jack remarqua de la sueur sur son front signe que la fièvre augmentait. C'est à regrets qu'il remonta s'enfermer dans son bureau.


	4. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4**

Jack et Tosh laissèrent Owen faire son boulot.  
Gwen se retourna au passage de Jack et lui demanda s'il y avait du nouveau.  
« Non, Ianto est toujours dans le même état. »

Jack était bien affecté, il remonta dans son bureau s'isoler du reste de l'équipe. Il n'aimait se montrer dans un moment de faiblesse et là s'en était un … le début de journée avait été fantastique pour se transformer en enfer quelques heures après. Comment était-ce possible ? Il avait envie de rester seul avec ses pensées, ses inquiétudes. Il lui faillait un peu de solitude pour se ressaisir. Le reste de l'équipe allait peut être avoir besoin de lui, il voulait être prêt.

Quelques minutes après qu'il se soit enfermé dans son bureau, il fut rejoint par Gwen. Elle avait bien vu le regard accusateur de Tosh … mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Elle tenta de lui changer les idées en lui parlant de son problème, Rhys et son envie de bébé. Une discussion qui avait occupé une partie de leur nuit avant qu'ils ne finissent par cesser de se parler pour dormir, fâchés. Au bout de quelques minutes elle se rendit compte que Jack l'écoutait à peine.

« Jack ne t'inquiète pas, Ianto est costaud, il en a vu d'autres … fais confiance à Owen … »  
« C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire ! Tu as vu l'état dans lequel tu étais quand Rhys a pris une balle ? »  
Gwen le regarda effarée que Jack compare son couple au sien. Elle répondit très vite :  
« Mais c'était différent ! »  
« Pourquoi différent ? » rétorqua Jack aussi vite.  
« Eh, bien … », elle hésitait sur ce qu'elle pouvait dire et Jack ne l'aidait pas. Il la regardait, préoccupé mais pas en colère. Elle savait qu'il lui pardonnerait toutes ses frasques … quoique …  
« Je suppose que tu réagirais avec nous tous de la même façon » finit-elle par dire avant de quitter précipitamment le bureau.

Pour une fois, vu la situation dans laquelle se trouvait Ianto, elle s'était abstenue de dire ce qu'elle pensait. Elle ne savait pas du tout où ils en étaient tous les deux, ils étaient plutôt discrets. Ianto ne s'était jamais vraiment ouvert à elle, pourtant après le départ de Jack ils avaient discuté ensemble. Elle avait posé quelques questions sur leur relation, mais il était resté très évasif. Ils n'en avaient jamais plus reparlé, pourtant ce n'étaient pas les essais qui avaient manqué mais toujours sans succès. Elle était très curieuse, de découvrir Jack dans son intimité … de savoir ce que Jack trouvait en Ianto et pas en elle. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi leur relation durait aussi longtemps. Jack se qualifiait lui-même de volage, mais depuis qu'elle le connaissait il était plutôt fidèle. Ianto était certes mignon mais trop sérieux à son goût, trop triste. Un peu comme Tosh, pas facile non plus d'avoir avec elle une conversation sur un autre sujet que l'informatique. Ils se ressemblaient beaucoup ces deux là …

En revanche elle savait très bien où en était sa relation avec Jack et ses sentiments. Elle avait plus qu'une attirance pour Jack, elle l'aimait et aurait bien voulu assouvir ses désirs dans une relation. Mais Jack avait toujours respecté son couple. Ils avaient eu de nombreuses opportunités mais il n'avait jamais franchi la limite, Gwen avait finit par comprendre qu'il ne le ferait jamais. Elle avait fait son choix, elle avait épousé Rhys. Rhys qui l'aimait, qui avait les pieds sur terre, avec qui elle pouvait avoir une vie normale. Pourtant elle était toujours prête pour Jack, elle avait déjà trompé Rhys avec Owen mais c'était Jack qu'elle convoitait depuis son arrivée. Elle savait que c'était réciproque, le reste, Ianto donc, c'était de l'amusement. Il était certes craquant, mais ce n'était pas plus qu'une échappatoire : une échappatoire à elle.

Elle voulait rester son principal centre d'intérêt, elle aurait voulu lui dire qu'il n'était pas en couple avec Ianto. Au lieu de cela, elle l'avait laissé pour rejoindre son poste, frustrée et toujours d'aussi mauvaise humeur.

Jack avait parfaitement compris les insinuations de Gwen. Il s'était senti attiré par elle dés leur première rencontre et cela ne s'était pas arrangé par la suite. Mais elle était en couple avec Rhys et Jack n'avait jamais rien tenté. Au contraire il l'avait incitée à garder une vie normale en dehors de Torchwood, avec Rhys … était-il sadique bon dieu ?? Peut être bien ! C'était son rôle de chef qui l'avait poussé à la protéger et il était convaincu que c'était le mieux pour elle.  
Et puis un changement s'était opéré, lentement, mais sûrement et Gwen ne s'en était pas rendu compte. Lui-même avait mis du temps à le reconnaître. Cela n'avait pas été volontaire, flirter -ou plus- avec différentes personnes ne le dérangeait absolument pas, mais les choses s'étaient clarifiées d'elles mêmes. Sa relation avec Ianto était plus sérieuse, Gwen s'était mariée, il avait fait un choix.  
En y réfléchissant le tournant s'était probablement produit à son mariage. Comme si cette officialisation l'avait définitivement guéri de Gwen. Et puis le temps passé avec Ianto n'y était pas étranger, ils passaient du bon temps ensemble … Ianto savait l'écouter et le comprendre. Bon dieu qu'il était sexy dans ses costumes et plus encore quand il les retirait …

Leur histoire n'avait pourtant pas démarré sous les meilleurs auspices, il l'avait sous-estimé dés leur première rencontre et pendant longtemps. Il avait fallu Lisa pour qu'il se rende compte de qui il était et de ce qu'il était capable de faire. La pire découverte n'était pas sa trahison mais le fait qu'il s'était trompé sur Ianto, il n'aimait pas se tromper. Il l'avait bien manipulé, il ne s'était rendu compte de rien et cela l'avait mis hors de lui. On n'apprend pas aux vieux singes à faire des grimaces, comment avait-il pu le tromper à ce point ?  
Quand il avait décoléré il s'était posé beaucoup de questions, sur lui-même et sur Ianto bien sûr. Ce qu'il avait découvert à partir de ce moment lui était infiniment cher. Tout lui plaisait chez lui : son calme si british, ses à-propos, ses choix vestimentaires, son café, son accent gallois, sa façon de chasser les weevils (un peu maladroitement), ses mains … ses mains qui exploraient chaque centimètre carré de son corps … et maintenant Ianto était si mal … Etre immortel, s'attacher à des personnes, les mettre en danger, les voir mourir. Telle était la vie de Jack. Qui en voudrait ?

Le cri d'Owen tira Jack de ses idées noires. Il descendit rapidement les escaliers et alla rejoindre les autres. Il priait intérieurement pour qu'Owen ait trouvé le moyen de sauver Ianto.


	5. Chapitre 5

**Chapitre 5**

Tout le monde se précipita au laboratoire d'Owen.  
« J'ai terminé les premières analyses et j'ai trouvé ce qu'a Ianto ! Personne n'a chronométré le temps que j'ai mis ?? »  
« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a et surtout est-ce que tu peux le guérir ?? » demanda Jack excédé par la désinvolture d'Owen.  
« Oui, oui je vais le traiter. Au moins Ianto aurait chronométré … »

Owen trop content d'avoir trouvé si vite la solution en avait oublié d'annoncer qu'il avait le traitement adéquat.

« Il a un empoisonnement du sang par un germe de méningocoque C. C'est la ponction lombaire qui m'a permis de faire le diagnostic. Je vais lui administrer l'antibiotique. »  
« C'est pas alien, alors ??? »  
« Et non ! Un bon vieux germe humain … mais redoutable si on ne traite pas à temps. »  
« Comment l'a-t-il attrapé ? » demanda Jack.  
« Je ne sais pas, peut être quand le GhostMaker l'a touché, il ne semblait pas malade mais il pouvait être porteur sain. Pour éviter ce genre de maladie on préconise d'éviter le stress, le surtravail, les angoisses, le manque de sommeil … Ianto a pu l'attraper n'importe où et développer la maladie. C'est un germe assez rare heureusement car il est mortel, si le patient ne reçoit pas le bon antibiotique dans les premières heures, ça ne sert à rien de lui administrer ensuite. Il mourra. Maintenant que j'y pense c'est bizarre que nous n'en n'ayons pas eu plus souvent … je vais commander quelques vaccins. »  
« Dans combien de temps ton traitement fera effet ? »  
« Oh, si ça marche ça devrait aller vite, 30 minutes je dirais. »  
« Si ça marche ? Tu n'es pas sûr Owen ?? »  
« La médecine n'est pas une science exacte et à Cardiff en plein milieu d'une brèche à travers l'espace et le temps, je ne m'avance pas trop … il peut y avoir des séquelles Jack. »  
« Quelle probabilité ? »  
« 20%. »  
« Quel genre de séquelles ? »  
« Jack, ça ne sert à rien … » commença Owen.  
Jack ne disait rien, le visage fermé il attendait qu'Owen réponde. Ce qu'il fit en soufflant.  
« Des séquelles neurologiques. »

L'atmosphère devint lourde, chacun réalisait les risques de ce germe.  
« Au fait, c'est très contagieux, Tosh et Gwen il faut que je vous vaccine et tout de suite. »  
Owen pique Gwen en premier, puis Tosh il partit ensuite se détendre, il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre.  
« Tu m'appelles quand il se réveille ? » demanda Owen.  
« Oui » répondit Jack perdu dans ses pensées. Il avait l'impression de ne plus pouvoir parler ou avaler sa salive tellement sa gorge était serrée.  
Tosh ne remonta pas tout de suite, elle n'avait pas envie de les quitter. Elle posa un bras sur l'épaule de Jack pour le réconforter.  
« Il va s'en sortir, il n'est pas du genre à abandonner sans se battre, je crois que tu le sais mieux que moi » murmura Tosh. Jack sourit sans quitter Ianto des yeux.  
Tosh déposa un baiser sur le front de Ianto, arrangea un peu la couverture qui le recouvrait et se décida à les laisser.

Owen avait rejoint Jack et vérifié les constantes de Ianto quand celui-ci émergea enfin. Il vit le visage de Jack en premier et sourit …  
« Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire ?? » demanda Jack soulagé de constater qu'il semblait aller bien.  
« La tête que tu fais … » dit Ianto faiblement.  
Owen en entendant Ianto parler vint l'examiner et lui expliqua ce qui lui était arrivé. Il lui posa quelques questions et l'examina pour chercher les dégâts éventuels causés par le germe.

Mais Ianto allait bien, Owen fit un signe de tête à Jack pour le rassurer.

« Tu vas bien Ianto, tu peux t'asseoir, attention pas trop vite sinon tu vas avoir la tête qui tourne. Tu vas attendre un peu dans cette position avant de rejoindre TON  
sofa … La suite de ton traitement est facile : repos et … repos. Plus ces antibiotiques à prendre une fois par jour. Tiens du paracétamol pour ton mal de crâne. »  
« Merci Owen » dit Ianto.  
Owen déguerpit vite, évitant ainsi de répondre aux remerciements sincères de Ianto. Celui-ci trouva son comportement étrange mais il avait mal absolument partout, Owen pouvait attendre.

« Tout ça pour éviter d'aller à Londres, pour éviter Thames House » lui murmura Jack en souriant alors qu'Owen ne pouvait pas entendre.  
Ianto lui rendit son sourire, il se souvenait parfaitement de la nuit qu'ils avaient passée.  
« Est-ce que tu te souviens ? »  
« Oui. Je veux remonter Jack, est-ce que tu peux m'aider ? »  
Ianto avait raison, Jack ne voulait plus le voir dans le labo d'Owen où il y avait vu trop de morts.

Il l'aida à monter les marches et l'installa aussi confortablement que possible dans le sofa. Gwen et Tosh vinrent bien sûr le voir, Jack le laissa à ses groupies. Gwen qui n'était pas rancunière semblait sincèrement contente de revoir Ianto sain et sauf. Mais ce fut Tosh qui passa le plus de temps avec lui. Ianto finit par lui demander ce qui s'était passé, il ne se souvenait de rien à part de s'être assit sur le sofa pour lire un dossier.  
« Owen a tiré un coup en l'air pour te réveiller » lui expliqua Tosh.  
« Il a vraiment fait ça ? »  
Tosh hocha la tête.  
« Il ne va pas bien du tout alors … tu as vérifié qu'il n'ait rien touché ? »  
« Oui, je crois qu'il a fait attention, je suppose qu'il a visé … » répondit Tosh avec lassitude.  
« Et Myfanwy ?!! » s'exclama Ianto pensa soudain à l'animal.  
« Il ou elle n'a rien, je l'ai entendue tout à l'heure. »

Ianto eut l'air soulagé à la grande surprise de Tosh qui venait seulement de remarquer son attachement à cette bête. Elle ne s'était jamais demandée où Jack avait trouvé ce bestiau …

Owen ne sortit pas de son labo, il entreprit son travail en retard. Il n'avait pas envie de voir toutes ces dames autour de Ianto. Ce repli stratégique lui permettait de reporter l'explication qu'il devrait supporter avec Jack. De toute manière il n'avait pris aucun risque, personne n'avait été blessé, le Hub n'avait rien, il avait même pensé à éviter Myfanwy …  
_« Sauver le p'tit copain du boss ne sera pas suffisant … rien à foutre ! »_ se dit Owen.  
Depuis qu'il était mort, il relativisait pas mal de choses, Jack y compris. Il l'avait quand même ramené à la vie pour le code de la morgue !  
_« Sacré Jack … Gwen pense qu'il a un cœur, moi je n'en suis pas si sûr … »_

Jack finit par raccompagner Ianto chez lui, le Hub n'était vraiment pas adapté à un malade.

**Finalement, ce n'était pas une vie mais deux qui avaient été sauvées des voyageurs de la nuit.**


	6. Epilogue

**Épilogue**

« Jack ? » appela Ianto alors que celui-ci quittait sa chambre « ne soit pas trop dur avec Owen. »  
Jack le considéra un instant.  
Il profita de ce répit pour ajouter :  
« Surtout ne lui parle pas de mes nouvelles fonction … »  
Il espérait que Jack ne prenne pas mal cette remarque, il venait tout juste de ressusciter autant en profiter un peu. Jack l'avait raccompagné chez lui, avait veillé à ce qu'il soit bien installé avec son téléphone portable et un verre d'eau à proximité … il était vraiment de bonne composition, Ianto avait saisit sa dernière chance avant sa confrontation avec Owen.

« Il n'a pas besoin de savoir, il souffre et … »  
« Comme s'il était le seul » coupa Jack, « laisse-moi gérer Owen. »  
Le ton était professionnel, Ianto savait bien qu'il n'aimait pas vraiment recevoir de conseils.  
« Ça me concerne aussi » ajouta Ianto doucement.  
Jack revint déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.  
« Ok, ok, j'ai entendu. Maintenant tu te reposes » murmura-t-il en plongeant son regard bleu acier dans le sien. Il se trouvait à quelques centimètres de son visage et Ianto n'avait qu'une envie, l'attirer dans son lit. Il s'abstint et répondit :  
« Oui monsieur. »

Jack sourit et le laissa. Il ne voulait pas différer plus longtemps son entretient avec Owen. Plus il attendrait pire ça se serait. Quoiqu'en dise Ianto, il avait besoin d'être remis à sa place et il n'avait pas l'habitude de ménager son équipe. Il prit néanmoins le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il lui avait dit et décida finalement de ne pas parler de sa promotion. Il ne pourrait pas le cacher longtemps et ne souhaitait pas le faire. Lui et Ianto avaient suffisamment de secrets à garder, pas la peine d'en avoir un supplémentaire. Il pensait que Ianto avait une meilleure opinion de lui-même et de son travail, il allait le préparer à cette annonce et attendrait qu'il soit prêt. Il avait raison, cela le concernait aussi.

En revenant, Jack appela Owen en remontant vers son bureau. Owen ne se fit pas prier et le suivi immédiatement. Jack prit son temps pour suspendre son manteau, s'installer à son bureau, vérifier sa boîte mail. Owen dansait sur place, changeant de position, son malaise grandissait. Il prit un siège en face de Jack. Celui-ci finit par le regarder sans prononcer une seule parole. Son regard et son attitude étaient déjà amplement suffisants pour qu'Owen se sente moins que rien.  
« Finissons-en veux-tu ? » finit-il par dire.  
« J'attends des explications Owen, pas seulement sur le fait que tu aurais pu compromettre notre sécurité. »  
« J'ai pété un plomb je le reconnais Jack. »  
« Je croyais que tu avais dépassé ce stade ? »  
« Considère cela comme une rechute. Cela ne se reproduira plus ... »  
Les mots s'étaient étranglés dans sa gorge.  
« Tu as vraiment intérêt sinon je reprend ce que je t'ai accordé. »  
« Et alors quoi ? Tu me mettras dans une cellule ?? » s'emporta Owen.  
« Oui » répondit Jack très calmement.  
Il le pensait vraiment, Owen avait était un membre de l'équipe et devait agir comme tel sinon … il n'en faisait plus partie et serait traité comme le mort-vivant qu'il était. Owen baissa les yeux, il ne pouvait pas soutenir le regard de Jack, il accusait le coup.

« Tu as intérêt à rester professionnel, à moins que tu aies un problème avec Ianto ? »  
« Ce n'est pas lui le problème … » murmura Owen, « j'ai l'impression que plus je tombe bas plus lui remonte. Quand je vous ai vu arriver ensemble puis que je l'ai vu endormi sur le sofa … j'ai perdu la tête. Je n'ai pas encore accepté d'avoir perdu ma vie. Mais j'y travaille. »  
Il fit une pause, laissant Jack réfléchir à ces dernières paroles.  
« Je peux te laisser ? »  
Jack lui fit signe que oui mettant fin à son supplice, car reconnaître ses tords était un supplice pour Owen.

Owen et Ianto accompagnèrent les pensées du Capitaine tout le reste de l'après-midi. D'un côté il essayait de se convaincre qu'Owen avait été sincère et de l'autre il se demandait comment donner suffisamment confiance à Ianto pour annoncer sa promotion au reste de l'équipe. Il renvoya l'équipe rapidement le soir venu. Il avait envie de voir Ianto et de passer la soirée en sa compagnie. Pas le temps ni l'envie de faire la cuisine … il avait prévenu en début de soirée une connaissance qui travaillait dans un grand restaurant. Discrètement, dans les cuisines, le chef prépara un repas à emporter pour deux. Il lui donna tout aussi discrètement au coin de la rue du restaurant. Jack écouta attentivement les recommandations que lui prodigua son ami pour réchauffer et servir les plats. Jack sourit en passant devant l'entrée du restaurant où des clients huppés se pressaient pour le premier service.

Jack déboula avec son énergie habituelle dans l'appartement de Ianto pour le trouver … endormi dans son lit. Il dressa rapidement la table et alluma le four pour réchauffer les plats. Quand il se retourna, il trouva Ianto debout à l'entrée de la cuisine un sourire aux lèvres …  
« Tu m'impressionnes Jack … tu sais faire fonctionner le four ?! »  
Jack fit une grimace, Ianto ne le laissa pas répondre et ajouta : « Merde, qu'est-ce que ça sent bon ! Ne me dis pas qu'en plus tu as préparé le repas ?? »  
Jack fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu.  
« Ça va être prêt. »  
« J'ai faim, je n'ai rien mangé depuis le petit-déjeuner. »  
« Est-ce que tu te sens mieux ? » demanda Jack.  
Ianto le regarda, un peu étonné que Jack soit toujours inquiet pour lui. Ce n'était pas son habitude de s'inquiéter et encore moins de demander.  
« Oui, j'ai dormi tout le temps. »  
Cela faisait un moment qu'il en avait envie, Jack se rapprocha de Ianto, l'embrassa dans le cou puis lui glissa à l'oreille « content de te revoir … ».  
Il prit son visage entre ses mains et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ianto avait fermé les yeux, son cœur battait un peu plus vite, il se sentait enfin bien. Leurs lèvres s'entrouvrirent pour laisser place à un baiser plus profond, plus langoureux. Ce fut Jack qui l'interrompit pour le serrer très fort dans ses bras. Ianto était encore faible, il apprécia ce réconfort, il posa sa tête sur son épaule et se laissa faire.  
« Mangeons, ce serait un sacrilège de laisser refroidir les plats » finit par dire Jack avec un grand sourire. Ianto eut un pincement au cœur en imaginant le nombre de personnes qui avaient du fondre comme lui devant ce sourire.

Complices, le repas fut joyeux, l'excellent vin n'y était pas étranger. Ils s'endormirent ensemble ne sachant pas de quoi serait fait leur futur mais sûrs de vouloir l'affronter à deux.


End file.
